


more than that

by winrina



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, hyewon gay icons, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winrina/pseuds/winrina
Summary: chaewon’s an introverted geek whilst hyejoo’s the head cheerleader. they become online gamer friends but are unaware of the other’s true identity.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Park Chaewon | Go Won, Im Yeojin & Park Chaewon | Go Won, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 64





	more than that

"Are you shitting me right now?" Chaewon muttered as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

She just got her english test back and was expecting a good outcome, as always, but the blonde surprisingly failed. 

"What’s wrong? What did you get?" Yerim asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I failed. I fucking failed," Chaewon angrily spat as she crumbled up her test and stuffed it into her backpack.

"I passed!" Yeojin exclaimed as she looked at her test.Chaewon hit her desk and glared at her.

"B-But, clearly that doesn't matter..." Yeojin murmured as she caught Chaewon's strong gaze.

"Don't beat yourself up about this, Chaewon," Yerim reassured as she rubbed Chaewon's back, "You still have plenty of chances to make it up."

"But, what if I don't? My parents are gonna throw me out," Chaewon whined.

"Your parents give zero fucks about your grades. You're the only one that cares and maybe a little too much," Yeojin cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm siding with Yeojin on this one," Yerim sighed, "You push yourself too hard to achieve amazing grades. One bad grade won't be the death of you."

Chaewon whined once more as she buried her face into her palms, taking this all in.

"Yeah, take a breather. Calm down a bit," Yeojin added.

Chaewon sighed, "I'm just not used to receiving bad grades."

"Welcome to being a normal person! Everyone isn't perfect, you aren't going to have good grades commin' at you for the rest of your life," Yerim explained.

Chaewon sighed as she straightened herself, realizing that she might be a overreacting a bit.

"You guys are right," Chaewon defeatedly said, “Sorry.”

Yerim and Yeojin smiled at each other, "It’s okay."

—

After the exhausting day Chaewon experienced, she finally got to relax in her home. Once she entered her home, she noticed her parents were getting ready to leave.

"Where are you guys going?" Chaewon asked as she placed her backpack on the floor near the front door.

"We're going to run some errands," Her mom notified, "Are you gonna be okay by yourself for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Chaewon exhaled tiredly.

"Alright, we'll be back in a couple of hours," Her dad called out before exiting with her mom.

Chaewon nodded and waved them goodbye.

Chaewon decided to do her homework so she can just get it out of the way and not worry about it later on. She didn't have much, thankfully, but her bad grade that she got on her test is all that's on her mind. She knows it's stupid of her to worry about a little thing like that but being an ambitious and hard-working person like Chaewon, it's sort of natural to worry about those types of stuff.

After finishing Satan's work, she decided to take her mind off of the whole "bad grade" situation. She had the perfect idea of playing some video games.

Yes, Chaewon is a gamer. She enjoys games. No, she doesn't tell people because she’s kind of embarrassed about it. No one could tell that the same Chaewon that has her face shoved in books constantly is the same Chaewon that's speaking vulgarity at a screen.

Chaewon actually doesn't reveal her real while playing games. She goes by her online alias, “Gowon”.

She started up her PS4 and hooked up her controller. After playing some of her favorite games, she decided to play with someone since it's kind of boring playing solo. She goes to the community tab and types her favorite game in the search bar. Next, she joins the biggest community. She scrolls through the community wall to see if anyone wanted to play. After scrolling for some time, a username catches her eye.

"Marcelivia..." She muttered as she said the username out loud.

She decided to send her a friend request. Shortly after, she gets a notification that she accepted her request. A small smile started to form on Chaewon's face. She then started to message her.

**Gowon_ChaCha**

hello!

**Marcelivia**

hey

**Gowon_ChaCha**

whats your name?

if you don’t mind

**Marcelivia**

you can just call me olivia :)

_Olivia._

**Marcelivia**

what abt u?

**Gowon_ChaCha**

i go by gowon 

**Marcelivia**

well its very nice to meet you gowon

**Gowon_ChaCha**

likewise olivia!

**Marcelivia**

hahaha :)

**Gowon_ChaCha**

oh i like your username by the way

**Marcelivia**

oh thanks ahaha

my friends thinks i look like marceline from adventure time

so i just combined it with my name

**Gowon_ChaCha**

aahh i see

very creative ;)

**Marcelivia**

why thank you heh

should i create a party so we can start playing?

**Gowon_ChaCha**

sure thing!

The two played together for hours. It was the longest Chaewon had a smile on her face for. She has never had that much fun in a long time. Her and Olivia decided to exchange phone numbers so they can communicate over subjects that didn't involve games.

Later that day, Chaewon made herself a cup of tea to help her sleep before bed. She took it up to her bedroom and placed it on her night stand. She then got under her white duvet and fished out her phone. She decided to text Olivia good night.

**Me**

hiii

i don't know if ur awake or not but um about to go to sleep

good night :))

Just two minutes later, Chaewon's phone dinged meaning that Olivia had texted her back. Chaewon unconsiously smiled and opened to see what Olivia said.

**Olivia**

heyyy

i just got out of the shower so ill be heading to bed soon

but good night to you too

have a good sleep :)

**Me**

haha thank u will do

maybe we can play more tomorrow if ur up for it

**Olivia**

sounds good!! 

good night gowon <3

Chaewon shut off her phone and plugged it into her charger. She finished the last of her tea and placed her phone on the nightstand. She double checked to see if her alarms are all set. She then finds a comfortable position and drifts off into sleep with a smile on her face.

—

It's been weeks, almost months, since Chaewon and Olivia first spoke.

They basically text and game 24/7 and it's always the most exciting thing to do in Chaewon's daily routine. The two were pretty much inseparable. Chaewon could literally put her whole life in Olivia's hands and allow her to have control over everything. She trusted her so much.

**Olivia**

gowonie~

talk to me pls im hella bored

**Me**

lmfao hi i’m here

**Olivia**

i just got back from cheer practice and im so fucking exhausted

**Me**

ur a cheerleader??

ive known u for a while now and youve never mentioned that

**Olivia**

whoops lol

im actually the head cheerleader in my high school

**Me**

that’s actually rlly cool liv

the head cheerleader in my high school is really pretty haha

but someone like her would never talk to me

**Olivia**

wtf thats fuckin pathetic :/

how could someone not approach you?!

ur cool and sm fun to talk to

**Me**

thank you :)

—

**Me**

OLIVIAAA

**Olivia**

wHAAAT

**Me**

i just wanted to say that i really enjoy talking to youuu

you honestly make me feel very loved and im grateful for that

hehe thank youuuu

**Olivia**

AWEEEE

im so glad to hear that gowon!!

i always have a smile on my face when we get to play together or when we text

ur super super sweet <3

**Me**

hehehehe

ur even sweeter :))

**Olivia**

ah really???

well that's very sweet of u ;)

**Me**

hmph

saw what you did there

**Olivia**

heehhehe

—

It's now present day and Chaewon happens to be in her English class.

"Okay, listen up everyone!" Her teacher exclaimed. Everyone sat up straight and attempted to listen.

"There will be a project about our current lesson!" Everyone groaned except Chaewon who's actually ecstatic because she can raise up her grade.

That bad result she got on her english test before really hurt her grade so she’s happy she can have a chance to boost it up.

"I will be assigning you in pairs to work together so pair up when you hear your name."

Now, Chaewon groaned. She's much better off working independently. Besides, she probably will work independently because her partner's probably going to let her do all the work.

"Yerim and Seulgi."

"Jiwoo and Sooyoung."

"Jimin and Minjeong."

"Chaeyoung and Lisa."

"Jennie and Jisoo."

"Jisu and Ryujin."

"Yuqi and Soyeon."

"Chaewon and Hyejoo."

_Wait what?_

"Seriously?" Chaewon muttered under her breath.

She was paired up with the head cheerleader. Sure, Hyejoo's gorgeous and everyone including Chaewon agrees but, Chaewon already knew she was going to be the one carrying this project.

Hyejoo nodded after hearing her name. She grabbed her belongings and walked over to Chaewon's desk to sit next to her.

"Hi! You're Chaewon, right?" Hyejoo asked.

The funny thing is that Chaewon and Hyejoo have never even interacted. They’ve never said a word to each other or even made eye contact.

Chaewon plastered a fake smile, "Yeah, that's me."

Hyejoo smiled and sat down comfortably on the empty seat that was next to Chaewon.

"Okay! So, these will be your partners!" Her teacher exclaimed, "You will be working on your projects outside of school so get to know your partner if you haven't already!"

Even greater. Chaewon mentally rolled her eyes and turned to face Hyejoo.

"Ah, okay so I have cheer practice after school today so maybe you can come over to start working on the project this afternoon after I'm finished?" Hyejoo suggested.

"Sure, that's fine with me," Chaewon dryly responded.

The side of Hyejoo's lips twitched up into a big smile, "Then, it's settled! You follow me on Instagram right?"

Chaewon hesitated to think but then nodded.

"Alright so I'll text you my address and the time you can come over."

Chaewon nodded once again, already planning her death.

"Okay! I'll see you after school."

—

"I cannot believe I'm doing this," Chaewon said to herself as Hyejoo's house stares back at her.

She's been standing outside of Hyejoo's house for the past five minutes. She doesn't even know why she's hesitant to go inside. She took a deep breath and cautiously walked to Hyejoo's front door and rung the doorbell.

She could hear Hyejoo yelling out "Coming!" from inside. A couple seconds later, door unlocked and it revealed Hyejoo.

Her raven hair was let down and curled. She had a cropped light blue T-Shirt, tight black shorts, and white knee high socks on. The blonde never seen Hyejoo like this and it's definitely a pretty sight. The choice of clothing really shaped Hyejoo's body perfectly and Chaewon would be considered lying if she said that she wasn't drooling.

“Hey, earth to Chaewon?” Hyejoo chuckled, “What’s wrong?”

"No-Nothing. Let's start working on our project, yeah?" Chaewon mentally cursed herself for stuttering. Hyejoo nodded and stepped to the side so that Chaewon could enter.

They settled themselves at the dinner table. Chaewon's expectations were actually wrong. Believe it or not, Chaewon actually had a blast working with Hyejoo. Throughout the whole time, Chaewon kept laughing and laughing. Hyejoo wasn't just the head cheerleader that everyone looks up to. She was also a really big goofball.

Hyejoo didn't let Chaewon work on it all alone either, which surprised the blonde because she didn't expect that from the cheerleader. Seems like you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

"Can we please take a break, Chae?" Hyejoo complained, "My hand is literally so sore from writing this much."

Chaewon giggled, "Sure."

They stood up and walked to the living room to relax. Hyejoo pulled out her phone and started scrolling through it. While Hyejoo was occupied, Chaewon looked around while sitting. Hyejoo's house is really clean and big compared to Chaewon's.

Then, she spots it. The PS4. She never expected the head cheerleader to be the type to play games at all.

"Hey, Hyejoo."

Hyejoo hummed.

"You play games?"

Hyejoo's eyes widened. She placed her phone down and saw Chaewon crouched in front of her PS4. She forgot to hide the PS4. She then kept fidgeting and looked down, "I... W-Well-"

"Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Chaewon reassured as she grabbed Hyejoo's hand to prevent her from fidgeting, "As a matter of fact, I actually play too."

Hyejoo looked up, "You... you play?"

Chaewon nodded but, then it hit her.

_What am I doing?! Did I just admit I play games to Son Hyejoo?!_

"Do you maybe want to play..?" Hyejoo shyly asked. It was kind of cute.

"Sure, just can you show me where your bathroom is before we start?"

"Oh, sure!" Hyejoo exclaimed. She stood up and took Chaewon's arm. A shock traveled up Chaewon's arm and she suddenly was short of breath.

"Just go down that hallway and it's the last door on the left," Hyejoo explained as she pointed towards the lit up hallway.

"T-Thanks," Chaewon murmured befote speed walking to the bathroom.

When Chaewon entered the bathroom, she automatically leaned against the door.

"What the fuck is happening?" She muttered. She placed her hand over her chest and felt her heart rapidly beating.

"Okay. Okay, Chaewon, j-just calm down," She exhaled. She took a couple deep breaths and exited the bathroom when she finally felt a little calmer.

She sat next to Hyejoo, who was just setting up. Hyejoo smiled at Chaewon and Chaewon just shyly smiled back. She looked up at the screen and watched Hyejoo login. Her eyes widened as she saw Hyejoo enter the username she was very _very_ familiar with.

_Marcelivia...? w-wait... wait wait wait..._

"W-Wait..."

Hyejoo turned her head and looked at her questioningly.

"Y-Your username-"

"Oh! Isn't it cool?! Jinsoul and Sooyoung always compare me to Marceline and I just combined it with Olivia, which is my online alias," She exclaimed with a big smile.

Chaewon was pretty much sweating and hyperventilating. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that Olivia and Hyejoo were the same person.

"I- I'm... Gowon..." Chaewon muttered, wincing a bitx

Hyejoo widened her eyes and her jaw dropped, "You- You're Gowon?!"

Chaewon nodded slowly, nervousness washing over her.

"I... Oh my god. W-Well, I certainly didn't expect that..." Hyejoo murmured.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Chaewon chuckled nervously.

"I'm happy that it's you, though," Chaewon added, “And not some fifty-year-old creep.

Hyejoo looked down and chuckled, “Same with me.”

The two stayed silent, barely sparing a glance. After a while, Hyejoo finally broke it.

"You know, Chaewon..."

Chaewon looked up, “Yeah?”

"These past couple of weeks have been very memorable to me. You want to know why?" Hyejoo whispered.

"Why is that..?"

Hyejoo inched closer to Chaewon, "It's because of you. The words you said to me and the way we connected. I felt so comfortable and I felt that I could trust you even though I had never seen your face or knew what you were really like," Hyejoo said, "You made me feel happy and no one even came close to making me feel that happy in awhile. It's because of you, Chaewon."

Chaewon parted her lips and looked into Hyejoo's eyes to see if she was messing with her or not.

"I agree with 'Olivia' when I say that I'm pathetic for not approaching you sooner. You're such an amazing person and you just have this amazing aura to you that made me feel very happy," Hyejoo added.

"I... wha-"

Hyejoo cupped Chaewon's cheek and immediately pulled her in for a kiss. Chaewon's eyes widened but fluttered close as she relaxed into the kiss.

_I'm kissing her... I'm kissing Son Hyejoo... Please, don't let this be a dream..._

It wasn't.

As soon as they released, Hyejoo let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm glad I spoke to you, Chae," Hyejoo smiled.

"Me too. I'm extremely glad," Chaewon replied breathlessly.

"You're not just the Gowon I texted or played with," Hyejoo whispered, her breath hitting Chaewon's lips, "You're much more than that."

They kissed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i love hyewon


End file.
